Confessions Of The Heart
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: What happens when stubborn Kanda and Lavi won't budge? Can Allen, Lenalee, Komui and Reever go their rescue and save them from their stubborness? Lavi x Kanda. Slight Komui x Reever. AU, High School. OOC!Allen in Chapter 1.
1. Deep Down Inside

Hello! This is my first D.Gray-Man fic! Hope you like it! This has only one main pairing- Lavi x Kanda (: Though there is obvious pairing, Komui x Reever at the side :D

* * *

Kanda looked around the classroom. Kids (actually they were teenagers… but our Kanda loves to be sarcastic… doesn't he?) were talking loudly and some were running around. _So damn irritating._ He started to regret his father's offer of five hundred dollars to start high school. The biggest problem was he was an anti-social punk and only knew Allen, Lavi and Lenalee. Who still wasn't there at the moment? Strange, Allen is always early…

Ah. Speak of the devil.

Allen rushed into the crowded classroom, carrying his heavy bag of books. He hurriedly ran to Kanda and apologized profusely. "GOMENASAI! GOMEN!" Lavi and Lenalee strolled in behind the polite boy.

"Yo Yuu-chan." Lavi smirked. Boy, he loved to make him wait.

Lenalee, sensing Kanda was going to make some sarcastic remark soon, shut her mouth and didn't say a word.

"Do you realize what the time is? Baka. What the heck were you waiting for? Christmas? And you," He glared at Allen, "Stop apologizing. It's making me puke with your stupid voice."

I told you.

"Sorry for saying sorry! Allen shouldn't have opened his mouth! Please forgive Allen!"

Lavi sighed. _Allen, why are you so naïve?_

"Che." Kanda got up from his seat and started to make his way to the cafeteria. Lenalee gave him a look of curiosity. "Where are you going? Class is going to start soon."

"Finding some food. I am hungry after waiting for a bunch of idiots to come."

Lavi shrugged. "Ah well. I'll go with you. I rushed to the class to meet some blue-haired guy who's so damn impatient that I didn't get the chance to eat just now." He smirked.

"Che." Was all Kanda replied and he walked with Lavi, holding on to his mugen in case Lavi tried to do anything stupid again. (There was this one time when he dyed Kanda's hair yellow. Kanda nearly killed him if it wasn't for that stupid Komui, who stopped him.)

When they found the perfect seat, Lavi pulled his chair in and started to dig into his favourite- Hawaiian Pizza. Kanda looked at the pile of cheese on his plate and cringed. Kanda hated cheese. They smelled, tasted horrible and on top of it all- no soba sauce. Anything without the sauce is a big no no for the Japanese boy who seems; well, very patriotic, with his liking for soba so great that even Allen couldn't stand it. (He went to Kanda's house with Lavi once and got it for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Poor thing.)

Awkward silence followed as they both started to eat. Lavi glanced at the boy. He was cute, tall, attractive and handsome. Fine, three of them meant the same thing, but the point was he liked him. Sure, he tried to tell it once to Allen but he was too busy apologizing to him about the cup of coffee Kanda spilled on him (it wasn't even his fault…)

Kanda's POV

I looked up from my bowl of soba. Lavi was looking out of the window that was beside him. I let out a soft sigh. Why the hell does my heart beat faster when he gets this close to me (which he does all the time.)? That baka isn't even worth my time. I should just forget about him.

I sighed. But easier said than done. I, Kanda Yuu, tried not to dream of him last night but I couldn't. Lavi flooded into my mind like nothing before.

Tell me.

What should I do?

Normal POV

Before long, a panting Allen ran from the class to the table, "Komui! He's here!" Kanda looked away, "Stupid Komui. Fine." He got up from his seat and turned to the red haired fool, "What about you? Going to reminisce how your pizza, or whatever it's called, tasted so good?" With that, he walked away.

Lavi shook his head. Allen looked at him worriedly, "Is anything wrong Lavi?" Lavi smiled at his best friend, "No." Sigh… If only you had listened to me, Allen…


	2. A Rowdy Mathematics Class

Yo guys! Thank you for reviewing! Appreciate it a lot! Heehee. Anyway, some of these lines were inspired by my friends, Winterblazewolf, Asphodel Winter, xxToxicbutterflyxx and Moyashi! Thanks you guys! (: ENJOY! and please review!

* * *

Kanda strolled into Komui's class with Lavi, who was behind him.

"My dear Yuu-chan, please get back to your seat quickly. My lesson is going to start soon. At least show like you give a damn." Kanda glared at him.

"Annoying little brat." He muttered under his breath.

He sat next to Allen, who was already hurriedly copying down notes as Komui wrote them down on the black board with ease.

"Baka Moyashi. Stop trying to be like a good little boy. It won't work on me."

"I am not trying to impress anyone and even if I want to impress, it certainly won't be you, Yuu-chan." Kanda gave him a sinister look. Allen sure does have mood swings. Just now he was acting all Miranda-like and now he sounds a hell lot like Lavi, in his I-Am-Trying-To-Piss-You kind of mood.

Lavi, who sat behind, was laughing like mad when he heard Allen's reply. When did his best friend become so smart? _But still, way to go Allen! I have taught you well._ He grinned.

Komui stared at the trio. "Could you please pay attention? Gosh, kids sometimes…"

Suddenly, Komui felt a sharp object on his neck. That's right- it was Kanda pointing his favourite mugen at Komui. "Kids? Children are tiny things, like Dwarfs and Hobbits. So, you better shut the hell up next time." He sneered at his Mathematics teacher.

He slowly removed mugen from his neck and walked gracefully to his seat, Allen looked at the Japanese with his mouth slightly agap while Lavi chuckled. Lavi was a complete sadist, who loved to see Komui getting a scolding or a threat from Kanda, if you didn't know by now.

But seeing Kanda made his heart flutter. He was just so sweet, walking so gracefully… _If only you were mine. Sigh. But that's not going to happen in a million years… is it?_

Kanda's POV

I looked at baka usagi. His usual chuckle and smile from his face never disappeared as he gave me a thumbs-up sign. I wanted to smile with joy, but instead looked away, not wanting to give Lavi the wrong idea.

Lavi, oh Lavi. How I wished you would just be direct with me… Then I won't have to worry about whether you do…

Every night in my dreams, I see you. I even thought I felt you too. I can never forget you. My mind won't let me off even when I fall asleep…

Why? Why of all people I have to love you?

Can somebody tell me the reason…?

Anyone?

Normal POV

"Kanda, you shouldn't have pointed mugen. You could have accidentally cut Komui's neck." Their teacher nodded furiously. Kanda just sat there and said, "Che. When have I ever lost control of my mugen?"

Both of them started to argue… _Here we go again._ The red-haired student grinned.

"But what if it was in a spur of a moment? That you didn't know you were going to cut him?"

"Walker, we know perfectly well that I am smarter than you. So, don't act like a know-it-all."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you have a B while I have an A for my newest Mathematics test?" Kanda looked down at his table.

Oh. So there was a test that was given out. He looked at the B he got and felt like slicing up his paper into two. _Of all things, the paper must come when I am fighting with Allen Walker, the smarty pants? Oh please._ He stopped. He had no idea what else to say.

Lavi, meanwhile, laughed, chuckled, giggled and practically did all sorts of different laughs.

"What the hell are you laughing at, baka usagi?"

"Why… do… you… care…?" Lavi said in between his constant laughter.

Kanda just "Che." And he looked at the clock- another 30 more minutes. How boring.

"Now, shall we get on to the real lesson?" Komui then started explaining prime numbers and simple interest.

"To find simple interest, you should times Principal, Rate and Time together and divide by a hundred."

0oo0oo0

_Another 15 minutes… Don't fall asleep Lavi!_ He kept telling himself. He wanted to listen to no matter what, he just couldn't. All he wanted to do is cuddle Kanda and sleep… _Wait. No! Not Kanda! I…I meant my pillow and bolster! Not Yuu-chan!_ He groaned mentally. He had been thinking too much of him. _Sigh. If only I had somebody to talk to…_

Kanda's POV

Boy, I really do admire Lavi's ability to get a good sleep. I try to every single time but I just can't. I have been up burning midnight oil (If it wasn't for that sum of five hundred dollars…) for three days that now, I can't fall asleep when I want to. I just toss and turn… you get the idea.

Lavi looked annoyingly cute with his eyes closed, his hands by his side. My heart melted at the sight.

Ah! Stop it Yuu! Wait…

Why am I calling myself Yuu?! That baka usagi… I think I have been around him too much.

Hold on…

Why the hell am I talking to myself?

Normal POV

"KOMUI!" Reever's voice jolted him out of his trance.

Komui covered his ear, "What is it dear?" Lenalee giggled. She still hadn't got used to her brother calling his boyfriend 'dear'. It just sounded so funny on him.

"Your table is so messy! I have no idea where the biology test sheets are!" the Biology teacher exclaimed.

"I'm sure you'll find them. Just keep looking. I'm too tired to go with you."

_Do I have to do this again? _Reever sighed.

"Lenalee is getting married."

"WHAT?!" He turned to his kid sister and went down on his knees, crying. "Lenalee! Why didn't tell your brother first?!"

Lenalee rolled her eyes. Not again. Her brother has fallen for the same trick time and again. Sometimes she seriously wonders whether her dear brother is really smart or just acting to be.

"Komui, I am not getting married." Lenalee said, gritting her teeth.

"Oh." The teacher let go of his grip on her and heaved a sigh of relieve.

"Right, since you're all hyper now, shall we-"

Reever's words were being cut off the minute he heard Allen shouting.

"Baka Moyashi. Shut the hell up. You're destroying my eardrums."

"Oi! Stop calling me Moyashi! Moyashis are short, I am tall!"

"Che. We'll see about that." Kanda turned to Lavi.

"Push his head down."

"EH?! But why Yuu-chan?"

"Just do it baka usagi."

"Ah well. Sorry Allen. But I'm a sadist… What can a guy do?"

"NO! Not you, Lavi!"

And here it goes… Lavi pushed his best friend's head as hard as he could (as instructed by Kanda.)

"NO! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, Yuu-chan!" Allen screamed.

Kanda smirked. He loved it. A lot.

Lavi swore he said 'stop it' so many times, he thought every once in a while he said 'stupid'.

Komui smiled at the sight. He made himself not to laugh, even though he badly wanted to.

(A/N the speech in italic is the 'angel' of Komui, while the one in bold is the 'devil' side to him.)

_KOMUI LEE! You are supposed to be helping poor Allen! Not laughing at the poor kid! Where's your justice?_

**But… I can't help it! This is so damn funny! I can't stop laughing! Hahahaha!**

_You are his teacher! Not a sadist! Shut up you devil of a Komui!_

**C'mon! Don't you agree this is fun?**

_I am not a sadist. I can't just sit around and watch like nothing will happen!_

**Komui, there is two sides to you. And right now, your sadist side is activated… MUAHAHA! You should enjoy this while you can!**

_No. Never ever! Komui, you are not taking your class seriously here. Be in control! Stop being such a sadist! Allen needs my help!_

**But this is so damn funny! How could I not be one?! Oh my gosh. Allen's head just got smacked by Lavi!**

"Komui?" Reever waved his hand in front of his face. "You spaced out?"

Komui, who was absolutely shocked, looked around. Kanda, Lavi and Allen were staring at him as if he had just landed from Mars or something.

"Eh, that was nothing." He grinned nervously.

RING!

_Ah. Saved by the bell._ Komui thought as the class made their way to Tyki's class.

"What the hell. It's Tyki's black aura filled History class next." Kanda realized when he took a quick look at his timetable.

"Sigh… Just bare with it Yuu-chan, it's only an hour of his lesson… WAIT." Allen paused. "ONE HOUR?!"

Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee shook their heads. "You thought Komui's lesson was torturing? Think again."

Allen glared at Kanda. "Literally."


	3. History Class Pt 1: Desperate

Hello! Thank you for everybody who has reviewed this D.Gray-Man fic! Arigato! Hope you enjoy this too! (though it's a little short, cuz I wrote it on impulse) Review pretty please! (:

* * *

Tyki raised his eyebrows in curiosity. It was amusing to see Allen and Kanda at odds with each other, yes. It was fun to see Lavi as sadistic as himself, yes. It was nice to see Lenalee not smiling for a change, yes.

But…

There was one thing that Tyki found rather amusing, sadistic and nice at the surprisingly same time- Lavi and Kanda blushing while Allen grinned evilly, in his own I-have-a-plan-to-get-you-two-together-but-you-don't-know-about-it kind of look. (I told you he has mood swings! Now he's acting a hell lot like Tyki…)

Tyki couldn't imagine Lavi and Kanda together. They were always at odds (or rather Kanda was at Lavi.), with Lavi always playing pranks on Yuu all the time.

But I guess that's what makes opposites attract, no? Tyki smirked. New gossip to tell Komui and Reever…

"All right class, please take a seat." Tyki motioned the students to sit.

"Today, we will be watching a movie about Ashoka, the king of India." Excited whispers followed soon after. _YAY! No class!_ Lavi grinned. _Then I get to see Yuu- No, no, no. I mean, urh, more time to slack! Yeah, slack. _

Kanda's POV

Che. Not another movie. I stayed up all night yesterday to watch movies. (Fine, I sneaked out of the study room… What?) And what's more, it's about this guy whose name means "Ah, I see." (A/N Ah, Soka! Soka is I see in Japanese.) This is going to be boring.

Che. That Allen is teasing Lavi again. Can't he stop harassing him?! (Oh, being over protective I see…)

Wait. Why am I worrying myself over that baka usagi? Okay, cool it. Urgh, the movie started and Lavi is… laughing?

Normal POV 

"HAHAHA!" Lavi roared with laughter.

"Today is definitely not my day. The two baka Moyashi and Usagi have been screaming in my ear." Kanda glared at the both of them.

"So what if I like to shout in your EAR, what are you going to do about it?" Allen shouted even louder.

"Oh my gosh! He faked death! Ashoka faked DEATH!" Lavi pretended to play dead.

"Shut up, Lavi."

"OOO! Yuu-chan called Lavi by his REAL name!" Allen grinned. You must be wondering what happened in between the classes that caused Lavi and Kanda to blush…

_A few Minutes ago…_

"Eh, Kanda," Lavi smiled.

"What?"

"What do you think true love is?" Lavi cursed himself inside. He desperately wanted to know Kanda's reaction, but doing this was… Too desperate!

Kanda stopped short in his tracks. "What is true love, you say?"

Lavi hesitantly nodded. Allen's face had a big and huge question mark on his face. Lavi seldom asks anybody this kind of questions based on destiny. So why…?

"It's caring about somebody important enough you can give your life too. Someone whom you respect and feel you can be together… for always." Kanda paused a little. His heartbeat quickening as he reached his next sentence.

"Sometimes a person can cover up their feelings for each other by indifference. But if that person is stupid enough to believe that feeling will go away…"

Kanda looked up at Lavi, who felt his heart at his throat.

"I have to say… Everybody has some degree of stupid ness." Kanda felt his lips curl up in a smile, which turned into a glare soon enough, "Why did you ask me that?"

"Urh, nothing much. Bored I guess…" Lavi eyed Kanda for the rest of the walk. Yuu-chan has never been this passionate about something before. Could this be the start of a whole new relationship?

Allen and Lenalee exchanged glances. So, that's how they feel about each other… Allen looked down at his feet, smiling. _I am going to get the two of them together. Just you wait…_

_Back to the present_

"Shut it Walker."

"Fine, you girl."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Something other than a girl." Allen smirked. I told you he was exactly like Tyki!

Lavi looked at Kanda. _Do you love me? Or not?_


End file.
